Battle Has Just Begun
by Schattenritter
Summary: Yhwach has won. Being unopposed he reformed the world. The Quincy King deciding to be merciful letting Ichigo live in his newly created world, but not at this moment in time. Only in the future will Ichigo freely live his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

The war has taken its toll on the Shinigami. Each division leadership was raised to the ground by several of the Sternritter. The Seireitei smoldering rock and ruins of the formerly greatest opponent of the Quincy race besides the hollows. Rukongai laid in similarities with Seireitei, smoldering rock. The only difference between the two areas is Rukongai was a one sided execution and required not a single sternritter.

Just as they had, the Quincy exacted mass range of Shinigami genocide. There is only exception to this genocide, Ichigo Kurosaki, the hybrid: a man of high moral standing, the man who refuses to murder, and along with his remaining friend, Bambietta, having simply unquestionable reason to turn traitor after having nearly been murdered by her four closest friends, an unthinkable act inside the Wandenreich. The four were found guilty of treason and were publicly executed to show that betrayal amongst them is not acceptable on any level.

The two that weren't supposed to be killed fought in vain. Only to come to an earth shattering defeat at the hands of the new world's father. Yhwach succeed in conjoining the Earth, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo into a new world.

Once the world was put back together, the moon shattered into several unproportioned pieces. There were parts of the old world that remained, but for the most part any serious civilization crumbled within minutes of the new world. Hollows became visible to normal human beings. Life and death formed into a new being of its own. The new world's size quadrupled from Earth's standard.

The Quincy King having become satisfied with his work made his way to the Child of Darkness. "Despite trying you're hardest. You failed my child, yet out of all my children. You stood against me, without a doubt in your heart. Your passion has my respect. I can assure you of this fact before I give you my all-time forgiveness. I must tell you that your family has been in fact spared from the disastrously end. I will tell you that they will be protected in your steed. I have a gift for you." Yhwach said approaching the downed Ichigo and Bambietta, the latter looking terrified and the former looking as though he had less on his shoulders. Ichigo was tired of fighting. It didn't really get him anywhere. After all, he will never be able to bring them back no matter how desperately he tries, they were all dead, yet here he is alive and well.

Four Soldats entered the room with two large boxes that could fit an entire person it. On the side of the box was a touch screen. The screen displayed a humanoid form. Right beside that it had vitals, but the most notable is that each of their names was on both of the boxes. Bambietta's on one and Ichigo's on another. The couple's confusion was evident on their faces. Fear of death was not in their hearts. The two had nothing to lose, but everything to gain. The king of the Quincy realized this soon after the destruction of the entirety of the court guard, a systematic process that began with the strong, and down the rings of ladder.

"I have plans for you two. You see, the reason I never intended to have the two of you killed is so you live here, the world I brought forth. Become Kings and Queens, but not now. Soon, very soon." Ichigo only managed a cough for sound. Yhwach frowned, as a parent would when they sacrifice a child for a being higher than himself. "I've managed to keep Silbern from the merging process. It is there I will reside with the rest of the Quincy. When it is time that you receive the call to return home, do comeback as the King it desires. The only path is forward from here on my children that I'm proud of. This is goodbye." Yhwach says as two of the Soldats open the boxes. The inside of them are of a humanoid form. Of the four the strong looking Soldat picked up Ichigo and placed him in the box. The orange haired teen offered no resistance to the man's hold. After having placed him inside with minimal resistance, the other Soldat grabbed his forgotten weapons and place it in the designated holsters inside the box. Ichigo seeing his Zanpaktou placed inside felt himself smile. He quietly thanked the man. The soldat made no inclination of acknowledgement and continued on with his task, placing the lid over him.

While Ichigo was placed in the box, Bambietta only watch with a face that is void of all emotions. She felt hollow inside being completely useless to her savior, the feeling only multiplied as he was placed inside. After he was placed inside with his Zanpaktou, two soldats picked up Bambietta and placed her in the box. The former sternritter didn't struggle on one principle, pain. Not an extraordinary amount that can quicken the end of defined life, but enough that would cause a break of concentration. One of the flaws of a Quincy, pain breaks concentration. Concentration is needed to create their weapons.

She didn't notice before, but the box hummed with energy as she was placed inside. Since she was a Quincy, she only requires a cross to form her weapon and didn't require as much room as her close friend.

The lids were slowly lifted on top of them. Both of them were too exhausted to move much. Ichigo held no fear in his heart. He did his worst on the man that took away his friends, but he also knew the man didn't kill them personally only his sternritter did. The only person he killed besides Reio, is Aizen. As soon as the lid was placed on, a resounding click echoed and rattled in their skulls for just a second.

Almost as fast as the lids were placed on them did the darkness of the abyss appeared in an army form. Only emptiness remained their life in only reflection as they become entrapped in their minds.

****Chap End***

Author's note: My absence from fan fiction is notable. I apologize, but for the most part these fics are off of my mood and muse. As of right now, I have a strong muse for other series besides this one. I CANNOT guarantee you that this fic will become regularly programed for several weeks or months.

I'll answer PM eventually and not immediately. Direct any questions there on this story or another.

The following is an explanation and elaborates what I'm planning and talking about if you feel confused.

Explanation: Fanfiction:

The RWBY world is just formed by Yhwach. Since he wasn't defeated in time, the dimensions collide and formed a new world.

Yhwach is not needlessly evil. He has a heart and a mind.

Out of respect of Ichigo's determination and strong will. Yhwach is placing him in a pod that seals time for the individual inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One Awakening:**

~ Though we travel the world over to find the beautiful we must carry it with us or we find it not. - Ralph Waldo Emerson ~

 **/ Bambietta /**

The darkness that surrounded her began to fade. The bright beautiful colors began to appear. The world she knew did not slowly return in a peaceful meeting manner, but rather quickly which made her felt nausea, dizzy, and ultimate confused. Back was the violent world, a cruel world.

Something in her didn't feel sad by this fact. She only felt determined. Nothing is going to stop. Her ultimate goal is to find him, her savior and her only friend. He would do so for her and she will for him.

 **/ At Beacon /**

Ozpin sat at his chair behind his desk in his famous clock like office. His clock tower clicking away for Ozpin this tower was a most needed comfort. Despite this comfort, one of the many managers of Beacon had in essence barely missed an important call. The component of this call is of an artifact of the old days. Ozpin's late friend, having recently died entitled him this artifact along with an urgent coded message.

Answering the message, a young man in dark brown uniform had over his left breast pocket was a crest of a shooting meteor, the color of the meteor is white and the flames are of the color red. This company this young man served is a multi-kingdom company, a group who doesn't believe in the individual, but the business and it is infamous due to customer satisfaction at an ultimate end to an employee, not a well-connected group on the inside, but if you desire a reliable delivery these were the people to go to.

"Mr. Ozpin, I'm an employee for Inertia Shipping." Ozpin gave a stare that would originate from hell itself. "Anyways I'm informing you in advance, this box is quite large." The young man said.

"Alright, I'll be on my way down." The employee nodded his head in acknowledgement like a soldier to his superior officer. Ozpin turned it off and remained in the chair for a moment. He let out a deep soulful sigh. As if the deep breath out would ease his soul. He got up, but he couldn't help feel a nagging feeling in him. It only got worse as he pushed the buttons or as the elevator lurched downward at a steady, yet hasty pace.

The doors opening, Ozpin left the elevator room into a lobby. The man he spoke to was behind two other men. His gut felt even more tightly, the whole world breathing down his neck. Ozpin approached the three men, the one that spoke to him earlier step forward. The employee gave off an aura of a leader, not just any kind, something similar to a grandfather in the mafia.

"Mr. Ozpin." He spoke in a gruff voice.

"Yes." The three men stepped to the side and Ozpin noticed a box. He didn't realize it, but it blended in pretty well. The three notice his confused reaction. The man right of the person in the middle spoke up.

"It's cloaking tech, it was a part of the package, and however we will be removing that component." The man said taking a step back and pulling out a tool out of his right breast pocket and twisted a peculiar piece and a small tubular part that could be easily mistaken for a light bulb. He smirked at Ozpin questioning face.

"With that sign this." The man in the middle gave him a clipboard to sign for the package. The amount of security, the urgent message, and these crucial details waved a red flag. Whatever happened to his friend, it is something big. Ozpin signed rather quickly and gave back the form. The man nods and stepped to the side and makes his way to back to his vehicle along with the two others.

Ozpin got the cart that held the box to the elevator and decided to place the artifact in the most secure room of the school, the vault. This location held the school's greatest secret, the maidens, four female warriors with powers of the seasons and one of them is inside this vault after having some of her powers absorbed.

Once Ozpin entered the room with the package, he decided to place the box off of the cart. As a professor of a combat school, where every aspect of your body is trained, Ozpin sincerely had the hardest time placing the box carefully on the ground. Whoever made the box, must have invested a lot into it. The object has already lasted several centuries, it was not doubtful it could last a thousand more easy.

The professor didn't move for a few minutes, his breathing labored. While catching his breath did he hear a hum, he didn't quite notice this before, but it had his attention. That was when he notices a panel that had readings: Vitals, a humanoid form, operation capacity, and finally a name. It read Ichigo Kurosaki.

The thought didn't occur to him before, but it struck him over the head like a nail to a board and at this very moment, this unopened box that is an artifact, contained a person in it. The pieces were falling into place except for one, the why.

So many ideas on the mere possibility of why, that it almost made the professor dizzy.

 **/ Somewhere Else /**

Cinder watch as the container lid lifted. She just didn't understand their idiotic faces. Roman couldn't open it, their ally; Adam even gave his best try, but nothing. Yet, she did it with ease. So, many questions, yet no answers shown.

Once the lid was taken off it revealed a girl with black hair, this only served to disappoint Cinder's allies. Adam had a noticeable frown on his face. Roman also had a look of disappointment. Cinder didn't have a look of disappointment, but rather confused. They were expecting a weapon of destruction, not a person.

Her eyes snapped open. Her bright blue eyes searching not dazed only focused and determined. Cinder could felt something deep within connect with the other girl for reasons unknown.

"Where am I?" The girl with the sapphire orbs peering into the amber ones. The amber ones stared into the sapphire orbs. A feeling of warmth, this familiar sensation it was power. Cinder could feel it, rolling off of her. Just like her father, before he died a tragic death to a huntsman.

"You are in our hideout, in Vale." Bambietta had a confused look on her round face. Cinder smiled almost in a terrifying way, which was reminiscent of Unohana. Roman and Adam the two kept quiet as they watch the interaction.

"I see. Do you know where Ichigo is currently at?" Bambietta asked after a few moments. She looked around the room, burning it all to memory. Cinder frowned, she was unsure if it was a place or a person, but the amount of worry that can be recognized in her voice made it seem to be the latter of the two. However, Cinder did not get a chance to explain the situation to her. The girl got on her feet. Her sapphire eyes showed an intense indignation.

"You are gonna help me find him then." Her eyes still maintained her anger. Cinder could only frown. Adam also frowned. Nevertheless, Roman smiled. The cards were in their favor, in his perspective.

"We will help you find your, I assume your beloved." Roman said from behind Cinder slowly making his way in front. Bambietta face flushed with embarrassment. Before the finale with her father, Yhwach, she didn't know where she stood in the world or if she had a love, but now she knew. Bambietta could declare with certainty that she was in fact in love with Ichigo, no doubts on her mind. She nodded her head, her blush visible to three peering at her.

"It's settled then. We help you. You help us." Roman stated with the tone of no disagreeing. Cinder watched the interaction with genuine curiosity. She observed Bambietta nod her head with a small smile.

"Cinder, why don't you lead her to her quarters? Let her get settled. In a day or two, then we will get her started." Roman said with a genuine smile. He was certainly pleased with these turn of events, instead of a weapon of ancient power that they will be more than likely unsure how to use. They have a girl that will be loyal to them as long as they uphold their end of the bargain.

At the end of this interaction, Adam was already gone. It can only be assumed he went back to the White Fang headquarters. He is a cornerstone to their operation. Roman and Cinder's boss's dream, a new world reformed. It could be anyone's guess on who it is, a rival kingdom, a company. The fact that matters is they have a plan that is like a cancer, terminal.

Roman lingered only for a moment longer before going to the planning room. He was going to hammer out all the flaws in the heist he had set up.

Bambietta stood tall next to the box that held her for quite a while. With that of a person getting up for work or even school, not like a person that has been imprisoned for years on end. It was a sight to behold. Cinder only had a genuine look of curiosity, like the effect is like a chemical reaction occurring.

"Come now dear." Cinder said her voice with softness with an edge. Bambietta followed her on her right side. Her eyesight kept Cinder to her left just in front so if she acted in a way that can be deemed threatening. Well, with the ability to create a reishi sword created from the surrounding spirit particles. Bambietta can protect herself from Cinder.

"I know I just ask you to search for him, but how are you going to find Ichigo?" Bambietta asked Cinder. The question was rattling in her head, just waiting to be unleashed from within her skull. Cinder half turned and gave her a small smile. She places her hand on her left shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile and Cinder had her amber eyes stared into the blue crystal eyes that were practically shining out of determination.

"Well I would like to say to my heart contents that I know how, but the fact of the matter is the specificity, the major problem. I'm sorry, until we get information on him or receive word. We the group will be unable to help you, however we are spreading sources out and have assets with ears to the street to see if they heard something." Cinder says genuinely to the young girl. Cinder was more of the alluring members and speaking to the new asset. She felt different to her core. Usually, she would complete tasks with little care of the person's morals. Whether from her sense of her power or the feeling of a connection, Cinder just did not know. Bambietta was an enigma to her causing her to do different than her usual actions, which could be seen as quite ruthless.

"Better than not trying and using me. " Bambietta said her eyes that were filled with determination and hope changed to ice cold blue eyes. The amber eyes almost seemed flaming with inner terror, yet this was not displayed outwardly. Cinder also kind of felt hurt, yet the reason eluded her as to why she would feel hurt by someone she doesn't know, but the twist in her heart of that she cannot identify is of a feeling of kinship and similarity.

"You have something extremely precious I didn't get, you have love. Chase after it and hold on to it and don't let it go." Cinder said her amber eyes were that of shooting stars, bright and unwavering. Bambietta could not help herself but to smile at her words being relieved from withheld judgement by her recent ally, not a person she entirely trust out of choice, but of necessity.

The two continued the now taciturn journey to Bambietta's quarters. They only arrived to the door and Bambietta notices the door color of orange and a number that is 15. She frowned at the doors blatant reminder of him. She didn't feel that now would be a good time to state it. She allowed herself to only stare at Cinder's back. The other woman made no inclination of knowledge of the death stare that is being held at her simply due to her finding the key to the room. The death stared held until she finally opens the door, which took at least a minute. Searching for the keys that long was simply the result of placing all the keys she ever needed onto one keychain.

The door opened with minimal effort, just a turn of the knob. It open into a one room apartment, everything was connected, for those that travel this would be at minimum four star room. Bambietta entered the room, her exhaustion of her emotional and mental capacity were at the limit. Cinder had the courtesy to close the door for her. Bambietta felt like a newborn baby, at first awake for only few hours of the day, but gradually awoken for longer. Bambietta flipped the switch, finding her way to her bed through trial and error. When she finally reached her bed, she took an ample amount of comfort in the warmth the blankets gave her. She missed the softness of a bed, one of the listed comforts in her mind. She closed her eyes and the comfort world of dreams begins.

 **/ Beacon /**

Ozpin sighed in frustration, the box; the package simply refuses to open. He has been attempting to open it for the past hour. The box was on the verge of making Ozpin blow up. If anyone that knew him even remotely, they would know this was completely out of character for him, his usual calm and focused self, and at this very moment he was very angry and unfocused. Nothing could be done to open it. It was completely helpless; Ozpin tried everything he could think of. Pry it open, hack it, rewire it, yet it would give a violent shock, each one getting progressively worse.

Ozpin sat on a chair right in front of the box that was giving him so much trouble. He hefted out a heavy breath. Nothing he does seem to work in opening it and releasing this person from their prison.

"Who are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ozpin spoke aloud to himself in the vault of Beacon. The question lingered in his mind as he continued to ponder up ways to open the box up.

 **/ Vale Outskirts /**

Ruby a fifteen year old barely able to contain her excitement, she had been personally offered a placement into Beacon personally by the school headmaster, Ozpin. She was turning over in her bed, her thoughts going faster than the Millennium Falcon at twelve parsecs, in just imagination alone.

The image of her in the future, protecting her family it plagued her mind, just like the Black Death. She had the posters of huntsman as officers of the Grimm and she absolutely adores them. Nothing else had the appeal in life. She let out a smile; her silver eyes had stars in her eyes. Life is good for her, but there is only one problem for her. She would have to wait one week to be entered.

In a room across from Ruby laid her older sister, Yang, a busty blonde. Nothing in the world could bother her. She was in fact ecstatic for her sister, but despite this she had a growing worry. Yang views her sister as a little girl, innocent little flower that needs to be protected. She was worried about her. She honestly wanted her to get a nice, comfortable, and sheltered job. Of course Yang wouldn't dare openly state her worry, besides her sister's happiness mattered much more than her career.

Yang felt overjoyed at the fact her door was shut. The thought doesn't ever seem to leave her alone when she isn't present with company. She let out a deep sigh, hoping to send away the stress away with that breath. Her eyes closed. She came up with a solution for herself; she'll be right by her when she becomes a huntress, no matter the cost. No longer worried the process of the one way time machine began.

 **/ Chapter End /**

 **Author's Notes:** Merry Christmas guys and gals.So, far I do appreciate the reviews. It has been rather encouraging.

Guest: _On the matters of harem, I'm honestly afraid I'll fuck up the story if I did that. The pairing should be obvious and it is going to work with my storyline._

This story is not scheduled and goes based off my muse. With that said chapter 2 is finished and I have started on chapter 3. _._

Story length per chapter maybe on average at least two thousand, this is my goal; however, there might be outliers and these will be perhaps double the average.

 **Updates:** My goal is to be one chapter ahead while writing. Updates as always will not be quick I'm in college along with high school duties to attend to. However, when I have free time I will work on this or By Your Side.

 **Other Titles:** _As of right now my other titles are on hold until I finish this fanfiction or By Your Side. By Your Side will have a chapter three revision._

~Schattenritter


End file.
